


Training

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Collar, Dirty Talk, Gentleness, Hux POV, Hux is in love but he doesn't know it yet, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pet Play, Pillory, Verbal Humilation, dildo, leash, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: His cabin wrecked again, and Hux is at his breaking point. Looks like it's time for his puppy to go through some training.Sequel toPupbut can be ready separately.





	Training

Coming home from a spell in the city was always a challenge for Hux. He had grown up in the metropolitan area, and he was used to hearing the sounds of sirens going off, the constant hum of traffic speeding past his apartment complex, people talking as they walked along the sidewalks. The silence of the forest was quite a different story. Sometimes he would hear frogs and cicadas out in the distance. The screech of birds in the treetops. But there was nothing as constant as what he heard in the city. To re-acclimate himself was a challenge. 

 

Hux worked from his cabin. He was a program designer. Computer coding. He didn’t even need internet for ninety-nine percent of his work. Which meant he was free to work from his cabin and only drive into the city for presentations and conferences. He liked his life, his seclusion. He was antisocial enough to not need to company of anyone else. 

 

Anyone else except Kylo Ren, of course. 

 

Hux shouldn’t have been surprised when he came home to mass destruction. His boyfriend, pet, whatever, had very bad separation anxiety. So of course there was going to be a mess. The couch was effectively destroyed. Claw marks along the back, white stuffing ripped out of the cushions. The coffee table was turned over and there was muddy pawprints all over the floors. Hux walked into the bedroom to set his bags down, however he paused when he noticed the mess that was his bed. The pillows had been sliced up, cotton stuffing strewn all over the place. And in the center of it all was his darling wolf, Kylo. 

 

He had shifted back at some point, but he was still nude which led Hux to believe that all of this had happened fairly recently. Probably earlier in the night. He glanced around his bedroom for a short moment then noticed the mirror on his vanity had been shattered. Sighing, Hux threw his bags down, then left the room to get the broom. He wasn’t quiet as he banged around the house, so it wasn’t a surprise that Kylo had his head up looking around drowsily when he came back. 

 

“Stay,” Hux ordered, as soon as he saw Kylo inch forward off the bed. The man hesitated, then obeyed. Dark eyes watched him as he cleaned up the glass, careful of all the little bits. Then, he left again to dump it into the trash outside. When he got back, Kylo looked about ready to burst. He had his head down, fingers digging into the sheets and torn up cotton. His body was tense, ready to burst forward. Hux went to him instead, sitting down on the bed. Kylo immediately crawled closer and put his head down in his lap. 

 

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Ren,” Hux whispered, running his fingers through the thick mane atop his head. “You were very, very, very bad. Have you seen the state of my home? It’s going to take days to organize it again. Days that I could spend working on my new project. And you’ve got to go and ruin it for me, huh? I swear, it’s like having a giant dog living in my house.” 

 

“Wolf,” Kylo corrected, unashamed. 

 

“Don’t interrupt,” Hux said, tangling his fingers and giving a sharp tug to the strands of his hair. “Now, I’ve had a very stressful week. All I wanted was to come home to a nice, warm house and relax. Instead, I have to worry about what my pet tore up while I was away.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered, then let out a whine when Hux tugged at his hair again. “I really am! I can’t control myself when I change. I guess I was just lonely without you…” 

 

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Hux asked, releasing Kylo’s hair, then shoving him away. He stood up, straightening out his shirt as he crossed to the closet. Truly, Hux wasn’t sure why he put up with the creature. He could, by all means, just get rid of him and his life would be so much more peaceful. The thought of turning Kylo out, sending him to the forest again, was an appealing one on days like this. Especially since the creature never helped to clean up the mess he made. 

 

Hux hung up his coat, then looked over to where Kylo was still laying on the bed, looking for all the world like he’d been kicked. Hux just raised a brow, then turned away again. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt, then rolled up his sleeves and rebuttoned them. “Kylo,” he mummered, crossing to the cupboard and opening it up. “Kylo, Kylo, Kylo… If you weren’t such a cute puppy, I don’t think I’d keep you.” 

 

“Wolf,” Kylo corrected, and Hux spun to glare at him, making sure he stayed silent. 

 

“No, wolves are wild things. They live outdoors. They roam and hunt and live independent lives. You’re domesticated.” He spat the word like it sickened him. “You live in a home, with lights and heat and running water. You bathe and you eat scraps from the table. You sleep curled up in a comfortable bed.” He removed what he was looking for from the cupboard, then walked back over to Kylo. Sitting down, he swiftly slipped the collar around his neck and buckled it on tight. “You even wear a collar, let me lead you around on a leash.” Hux attached the leash next, watching Kylo’s demeanor change as he did so. 

 

His eyes dimmed, and he dropped his head a bit, a soft whine escaping him. Without any coaxing, he crawled up to the edge of the bed and slid off, getting on his belly by Hux’s feet. Smiling, Hux fisted the end of the leash loosely in his hand and toed at Kylo’s side until he rolled over to expose his belly. “Look at you. Submissive little pup. How can I take you seriously when you call yourself a wolf.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered, covering his face with his hands, spreading his legs a bit to expose the cock with was soft between his legs. Hux tutted at him, then stood up and pulled the leash taut. It made Kylo scramble up to his knees quickly, and Hux smirked as he wound his end of the leash around his hand a few times to guarantee Kylo would be forced to stay close. 

 

“You’re not getting away with things so easily, my pet,” he said, with a sneer. “Now, we’re going to go to the basement. You’re going to crawl down the stairs, and you’re going to the pillories, and you’re going to wait for me. You’re not going to make a sound. You’re going to be quiet. And you’re not going to argue with me.” He grabbed Kylo’s chin and forced him to look up at him. “Do you understand me, pup?” 

 

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, looking up with those beautiful eyes of his. And, for a moment, Hux remembered why he kept the little mongrel around. It was in looks like that when he remembered. 

 

Hux snapped himself out of that mindset rather quickly, though, instead focusing forward and standing. Kylo was forced to follow along on hands and knees, though Hux did give him some leeway once they reached the basement. He unlocked the door, going slowly down the stairs and smirking at Kylo as the puppy followed him down, obeying each command. He bent and took the leash off, folding it over his arm and letting Kylo wander into the basement on his own and find the pillory. 

 

“You’ve been so very bad,” he whispered, then gave a cruel smile as he circled around in front of Kylo. He could see him, head down and hands pressed against the concrete flooring, looking completely scolded and obedient. Hux knew better. He knew it would take something else to get things through Kylo’s thick skull. “I think it’s time we started...training you. Don’t you think?” 

 

Kylo glanced up at him, winced, then looked back down. Hux smiled. He was learning. Slowly, but surely. And when he didn’t even speak to respond, Hux just shook his head a bit. “Come on, puppy. Let’s get you in the pillory.” He unsnapped the metal link, then swung the top of the wooden contraption up. Kylo stood up slowly, bending down to place his wrists and head in the proper slats. Hux carefully moved Kylo’s hair off his neck, then checked that he was properly placed before slowly swinging the top half back down. He snapped the link closed, then moved around in front of Kylo. 

 

His eyes were big and curious for a moment, though the expression faded back into shame as soon as he noticed Hux was looking at him. Kylo hadn’t been in the pillory but once before. And that was just for show. Hux hadn’t even done anything to him, just wanted him to be familiar with the entire dungeon. “Do you know what training is?” he asked, softly. 

 

“Teaching how...not to be bad?” Kylo guessed, and Hux ran a few fingers through his hair. 

 

“That’s right. Now, we’re going to do punishment first, and then we’ll work on the training part, okay?” Kylo tried to nod, but found that he couldn’t really move his head all that much. His body was bent at an odd angle to start with, so Hux decided to go around and fix his posture. Taking his hips, Hux clicked his tongue. “You’re hunched up, take a step back. Easy, now.” He kept his hands on him, knowing how isolating it might be to not be able to see behind him. “Now spread your legs really wide for me.” Once that was done, Hux smoothed a hand up Kylo’s back, then leaned down to kiss the fabulous slope of muscles. Kylo really did have a gorgeous body, a thick cock. Hux would probably get around to riding him someday, once the pup had learned some manners. 

 

Leaving him there, Hux went to the second cupboard, laying the leash down and opening it up. He kept small things upstairs: vibrators, a paddle, riding crops, the like. Here, he kept the bigger toys. Several plugs of varying sizes, his floggers, another large paddle, and an assortment of other things. He pulled out the large paddle, holding the handle with one hand and settling the weight in the other. He whistled lowly, then slowly walked back over to where Kylo was helplessly restrained. “Now, puppy, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to punish you for what you did upstairs. You trashed my house, and I’m going to have to clean it up. That wasn’t a good thing. This is what happens when you mess up the house.” 

 

Hux braced himself, now holding onto the paddle’s thick handle with both hands. He needed that to keep balance. Then, he swung it forward. It whistled through the air before striking the pup, who gave a loud yelp. Hux smirked, pulling back and letting loose again. Each time it hit, Kylo let out some sort of sound, a whine or a yelp, a whimper. Hux didn’t bother keeping count, swinging the paddle over and over again until he could see cuts forming on his puppy’s ass. There was blood leaking down his red cheeks, making Hux smirk a bit. 

 

Kylo’s entire body was shaking, and he was whimpering softly at the unleashing of Hux’s anger. Moving forward, Hux carried the paddle around the pillory and held it up to show Kylo what he’d endured. There were tears simply streaking down Kylo’s face, leaving him red and mottled. “Was that fun?” he asked. He got a pathetic shake of the head as an answer, and he smirked again. There were tears dribbling down the poor pup’s face, but Hux didn’t feel much remorse. “You deserved this,” he said, then reached out to pat his cheek. “But it’s over now. You’ve gotten the punishment out of the way. Yay?” 

 

Kylo nodded, then Hux walked over to set the paddle aside for cleaning later. He pulled out a particularly long and thick vibrating dildo and its controlor. Grabbing a bottle of lube, he made his way back over and tugged a table from nearby over to settle everything on. “Now, just stand there. Stop quivering.” He reached out and smacked Kylo on the thigh, making him stand back a little straighter again. 

 

Carefully, Hux took a wet wipe from the package already on the table, quickly wiping over the small cuts on his ass. He did this quickly and without care, then balled up the wipe and tossed it onto the table. “Now, stay still,” he said, uncapping the lube. He got some on his fingers quickly, sliding them into Kylo’s crack and rubbing over his entrance. He’d been fucked plenty of times by this point, and so pressing the first finger in was simple. Kylo knew how to relax and be patient. Hux was kinder here, brushing and teasing his prostate every now and again as he opened him up. Finally, he pulled out his fingers and instead slicked the dildo. 

 

He pressed the wide tip to Kylo’s ass, knowing that this was the biggest thing he’d ever had inside of him. “Be ready,” he said, patting his ass with one hand. “It’s big.” That was all the warning he gave before pressing it in. He licked his lips at the sight of such a large dildo sliding into his puppy’s asshole. Kylo made a high pitched cry that contrasted to the rumbling moans he’d been releasing up until then. Hux didn’t pause, sliding it all the way in, up to the base. 

 

“Good boy,” he said, then rubbed over Kylo’s back gently. “That was a sweet, good boy. You took that all the way. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned over, kissing a line up his spine, then moved back around to show him the wireless remote in his hands. “See this?” Kylo looked at it, and Hux took that as a yes. “It controls the dildo in your ass. When I flick this button…” He turned it on, letting the dildo begin to vibrate. 

 

He bent down to watch Kylo’s face, loving how his jaw suddenly went slack, then his expression melted into bliss. He moaned, licking his lips and shifting his hips. Hux left it on for a few minutes, just watching Kylo’s reactions. It was enough to get him hard, but he ignored his own cock for now. Suddenly, and without warning, he shut it off. Kylo’s face went into shock, eyes popping open wide. He struggled in the pillory for a brief moment, short whines and growls escaping him. Hux snapped in his face to get his attention. 

 

“Hey, hey!” He frowned at him sternly. “Stop it. Stop moving…” He waited until the pup obeyed, then he relaxed again. “That felt really good, right? Yeah? You liked it?” 

 

“I liked it, Master…” 

 

Hux smiled at that, the shy tone in his voice and the big eyes that watched him from under pretty eyelashes. “Good. You were supposed to. Now, we’re going to talk about some things, okay?” He moved again, standing up straight and moving behind the pillory again. “What did you do when I went away this time?” 

 

“I...I tore up the house. I didn’t mean to. I’m so-” Hux smacked his tender ass before Kylo could continue his apology, making him yelp pathetically. 

 

“Yeah, you did tear up my house. You broke a mirror, destroyed pillows, clawed up the couch.” He smacked his ass again, shaking his head. “You pathetic beast. You’re going to fucking learn how to control yourself.”    
  


“I’m sorry, Master!” 

 

Hux ignored the apology, then smoothed a careful hand up Kylo’s spine again. “Yes, but you also listened really well when I came home today, didn’t you?” He smiled at the small whimper that was released, then flicked on the dildo again. Kylo’s body went taut suddenly, and he smiled and pulled his hand back. He took a knee again, spreading his cheek and looking at his hole, stretched around the dildo, grinning a bit. “You did everything I asked you to do.” A hand snuck between Kylo’s legs, and Hux stroked his cock gently. 

 

Kylo’s body went tight again, and Hux watched him try pushing up on his toes. He smiled at the way he seemed so desperate to buck into his hand, but movement in this position was very restricted. “Be still,” he whispered, leaning forward and biting Kylo’s ass as he continued to stroke him. He got him close, going until he could feel his cock twitching. Then, he pulled his hand away and flicked off the dildo again. “But you still tore up the house. You scratched my couch to hell. I’m going to have to replace it. My bedding is going to have to be changed, too. And you left pawprints all over the place.” 

 

A wail left his pup, and Hux watched him struggle and fight against the pillory that restrained him. Standing, Hux watched the muscles in his back working as he worked back and forth, clearly trying to escape from the restraining device. For a moment, Hux wondered if the wolf-man was capable of such a thing. However, he didn’t let himself stop to find out, no matter the burning curiosity that sat at the back of his mind down. He dropped the remote on the table, then took a place behind Kylo again, walloping him on his bright red rump. “Be still,” he hissed, then gave him another strike to get his point across. He didn’t pull back until he saw Kylo’s body relaxing. 

 

A short growl escaped him, but when Hux dug his nails into one of the cuts already on his ass, Kylo went silent again. “You need to learn some discipline, puppy. Just like I said. You can stay down here for awhile, with this big cock filling up your ass. We’ll see how you feel about behaving by the time I get back, hmm?” He had much to do, as far as straightening up the cabin went. He wouldn’t have a messy home for more than a few hours. And Kylo needed an adjustment period. He spoke over the desperate whines he was getting, not allowing Kylo to get around to pleading with him. “Think about what you’ve done while I’m upstairs cleaning up your mess. If you’re good, I might let you come when I get back down.” 

 

He left without another word, ignoring the whines and loud crying that echoed behind him. Kylo could be so dramatic at times. Hux left the door to the basement unlocked, but he shut it tightly, effectively drowning out whatever noises Kylo might have been making. Then, he set to work. The cabin was a total disaster, and he still had much to clean up. The entire time he cleaned, down on his knees and scrubbing caked on mud from off his floor, he cursed his decision to ever bring that damn pup into his home. By the end of his labor, all that remained was the ruined couch, which he would have to call someone to haul out for him. Another issue to be solved at a later time. He had managed to pull out some old sheets to put over the bed, and new pillowcases. But that was all he could do in the bedroom. His comforter still had three long scratches running through it. 

 

Going to the basement door, Hux slowly pushed it open and listened for any sound Kylo might have been making. He sounded relatively quiet, and when Hux walked down the stairs, all he heard was slight sniffing, his feet shifting on the concrete floor. “Good pup,” he whispered, then gently grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out. He heard a soft sigh of relief, and he watched Kylo’s hole gape around the empty air. “Such a good pup. You took your punishment well.” He smoothed a hand over Kylo’s back, up to his broad shoulders. “Come on, we’re going back upstairs.” He quickly moved around and unlatched the pillory, swinging the top half over and helping Kylo stand up straight. He guided the pillory closed again, before moving around in front of Kylo and wrapping two arms around his waist. “Can you make it back upstairs, or do you want me to pull the cot out?” he asked, knowing there was no way for him to carry the hulking man up even a single flight of stairs. 

 

“Wanna go upstairs,” Kylo mumbled, just slumping a bit and resting his head on Hux’s shoulder. The smaller man huffed, then nodded and began to guide Kylo away from all the tools and toward the staircase. He could clean everything later. His pup needed him at the moment. It was a long walk up the stairs. Hux moved to Kylo’s side, trying to support him as much as he could. Kylo really was about as solid as a refrigerator. 

 

However, as soon as they were clear of the stairs, it was a lot easier to get him to the bed. He let Kylo lay out on the bed, then he sat down beside him. “You didn’t come that whole time, did you?” he asked, looking to the way his cock was still hard, despite everything. His puppy really did have a libido to rival every guy that Hux dated in college. Shifting, he pushed him onto his back, then leaned in to kiss the head of that cock. “Now, I don’t do this for just anyone,” he said, before taking the whole length in his mouth in one fell swoop. 

 

Kylo’s surprised howl was enough to make this worth it. Hux didn’t do this often, but when he did, he meant to do it well. Pressing a hand to Kylo’s hip to keep him still, Hux moved his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked on the thick, twitching dick in his mouth. He circled his tongue around the head before moving back down again. His free hand slipped down between Kylo’s thick, muscled thighs, playing with his balls and squeezing them as he descended once again. Kylo came within the first minute, shooting cum into Hux’s mouth. 

 

He pulled off, turning and spitting down into the trashcan by the bed, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You don’t know how to warn me, puppy,” he said, then moved to smooth a hand through that thick mane of hair. Kylo’s eyes were slumping now, and Hux realized that he wasn’t really all the way cognizant anymore. “Alright,” he said, then kissed those lips softly. “Go to sleep, pup. That’s all the training we’re doing for today.” He reached down and grabbed up the comforter from the end of the bed, which he carefully wrapped around Kylo’s sweaty, naked body. He didn’t get much more a reply than a small nuzzle when he got close enough. 

 

Laying down beside him, Hux played with Kylo’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. The pup seemed to know exactly where to go, and he ended up snuggling up against his chest, seeking out the warmth more than likely. A creature of such wildness and instinct, and he was still one of the best cuddlers that Hux had ever slept with. “Good night, pup,” he whispered, then placed a kiss into Kylo’s hair. He smelled of the forest, the rich earth after a rainfall. 


End file.
